Question: If $15$ is $\frac{3}{5}$ of $N$, what is the value of $N$?
Answer: We have $15=\frac{3}{5} N\Longrightarrow N = 15\cdot \frac{5}{3}=5\cdot 5 =\boxed{25}$.